A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of child seats, more specifically, a child seat that attaches onto a side of an above-ground swimming pool.
There are a multitude of chair and seats that are partially submerged in a pool, and which enable an occupant to be seated in said pool. However, the chair and seats are not adaptive for use with a side of an above-ground swimming pool. Moreover, the chair and seats are not capable of acting as a child seat that secures a child thereon, and which prevents said child from falling into the water.
What is needed is a child seat that attaches onto a side of an above-ground swimming pool, and which secures a child thereon, and which is partially submerged into the water of said pool. What is also needed is an extendable canopy or umbrella seat. The device of the present application seeks to improve upon the prior art, and addresses the needs for a child seat for use with an above-ground swimming pool.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a self-supporting poolside child seat that has the child seat partially submerged within said pool; wherein said child seat restrains and prevents said child from falling beneath the water level; wherein the child seat is adapted for use alongside of a side of an above-ground swimming pool, and includes adjustable supports that accommodate different pool side thicknesses, and works in conjunction with diagonal supports having suction cups thereon, which attach onto the inner surface of said side of said pool; wherein a canopy extends from behind said child seat and provides shade to a child seated therein; armrests extend on opposing sides of the child seat and enable a tray to attach thereon to provide a surface with which to place food or objects for use by a child seated therein.
The Larsen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,045) discloses a portable poolside chair permitting a user to sit partially submerged comprising a pool deck portion supported by the pool deck and a backrest, which contacts the pool wall. However, the partially submerged poolside chair is not a child seat that restrains a child onto said seat while providing a canopy above said child or a tray in front of said child.
The Tepper Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,895) discloses child's playseat with suction cups for attachment to a tub or pool. However, the playseat attaches to a bottom surface of a tub or pool, and is not supported along a side of an above-ground pool.
The Smith Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0100587) discloses a swimming pool seat comprising an upper wall support member for affixing to the seat support member to a pool deck. However, the swimming pool seat is not a child seat that secures a child into said seat along a side of an above-ground swimming pool, and which includes a canopy and tray.
The Wisniewski Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,343) discloses a swimming pool lounge chair having a pool perimeter mounting portion. However, the swimming pool lounge chair has a mounting portion that rests on the floor of the pool, and is not a child seat that supports itself along a side of an above-ground swimming pool.
The Morrow et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,861) discloses an inflatable children's pool with a centrally located safety seat and a detachable shade. However, the seat is not able to attach along a side of an above-ground swimming pool.
The Schober patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,527) discloses a pool chair adapted to be partially submerged having an upper cross member adapted to rest along the perimeter of the pool. However, the partially submgered pool chair is not a child seat that attaches onto a side of an above-ground swimming pool, nor does the pool chair include a canopy or tray.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a self-supporting poolside child seat that has the child seat partially submerged within said pool; wherein said child seat restrains and prevents said child from falling beneath the water level; wherein the child seat is adapted for use alongside of a side of an above-ground swimming pool, and includes adjustable supports that accommodate different pool side thicknesses, and works in conjunction with diagonal supports having suction cups thereon, which attach onto the inner surface of said side of said pool; wherein a canopy extends from behind staid child seat and provides shade to a child seated therein; armrests extend on opposing sides of the child seat and enable a tray to attach thereon to provide a surface with which to place food or objects for use by a child seated therein. In this regard, the self-supporting poolside child seat departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.